Members of Talon (Non-Canon)
Anyone can contribute to this page. All non canon/canon members of Talon Members Known Members Canon * Doomfist: A mercenary from Nigeria. Real name Akande Ogundimu, Doomfist took Talon's goal of making humanity stronger through conflict to heart, and became an intelligent and charismatic leader. Doomfist was defeated and put in prison by a team of Overwatchagents, but recently he broke out of prison and reclaimed his weaponry. * Reaper: A mercenary from the United States. Formerly known as Gabriel Reyes, he was one of the famed founding members of the original Overwatch Strike Team and led Blackwatch during his days as an Overwatch member until he turned against the organization out of jealousy, which in-turn led to the explosion of the Swiss Headquarters that was presumed to have killed him. Reaper is a mercenary who joined Talon at an unknown date, and eventually became one of their leaders. * Moira: A geneticist from Ireland. Her controversial research in DNA forced her to turn to unusual places for funding, including Blackwatch and Oasis. * Sanjay Korpal: A Vishkar employee. Sanjay was one of the leaders of Vishkar's attempts to gain control over Rio de Janeiro. * Maximilien: An omnic from Monaco. Maximilien has a day job as a croupier. * Vialli†: A former seat in the council of leaders from Venice. Vialli wanted Talon be more profitable for its members, but Akande threw him off a bridge for going against Talon's ideals. * Antonio Bartalotti†: Killed by Gabriel Reyes at the Venice Accident 8 years ago. * Widowmaker: An assassin from France. Once known as Amélie Lacroix, she was the former wife of Overwatch agent Gérard Lacroix, who spearheaded operations against Talon. She was kidnapped, tortured, subjected to neural reconditioning, all for the sake of murdering her own husband. Now, after extreme biological alteration that turned her skin blue and numbed her ability to experience human emotion, she serves as Talon's most effective assassin. * Sombra: A hacker from Mexico. Olivia Colomar was a former member of Los Muertos who took part in cybernetic crimes until she uncovered a conspiracy, that also noticed her. Under the threat of its power, she removed all traces of her former self from existence, and subsequently joined Talon as a means to uncover the conspiracy and provide herself with protection. * Locust: '''A psionics specialist from Scotland. Joseph Laird was a former Blackwatch agent specializing in the use of psionics, but during an operation that went awry, Laird was killed by an unknown Overwatch agent who was secretly a double agent from Talon. Laird's body was used as a test subject for the infamous Project Biomorph, an experiment that crossed human genetics with a chitin-like parasite designed to make an indestructible assassin. After being reincarnated into this new form, the betrayed Laird joined Talon to enact his blind revenge onto Overwatch. * '''Blacksword: '''A contract killer, also from Scotland. Not much is known about him, other than he was hired by Talon. * '''Onslaught: '''A shock trooper from the Netherlands. Arth Sangres was a former member of the local militia in Utrecht, which was currently under siege by Talon enforcers, in which his squad won. However, Talon member Blight kidnapped Sangres and drugged him with narcotic stimulants and lobotomized him with a neural implant that was designed to give him orders to follow Talon. making him a frenzied killing machine and an unstoppable force in Talon's collection of assassins. * '''Blight: '''A weapon specialist from Wales. Iain Wallcroft was a former soldier who specialized in chemical warfare and demolition. Known for his dark humor and his thirst for war and anarchy (which is why he joined Talon in the first place), Wallcroft was taught by his family that he must trust no one, and that violence could solve anything. Blight is a valuable asset to Talon, for he is cocky enough to take up the dirty work and can aid his allies from a long range. He is also the man who is solely responsible for the creation of Talon's deadliest pet project, Onslaught. * '''Hakim: A criminal from Egypt, he had been trying to capture Ana Amari, known to him as "Ghost". His base was under attack by Soldier: 76, where Reaper trapped the vigilante until Ana rescued him. Though his base is out of operation, Hakim's current whereabouts are unknown. * Akinjide Adeyemi†: The former Doomfist. Akinjide earned the title of 'Scourge of Numbani' for his frequent raids on the city. He was killed and replaced by the current Doomfist, Akande Ogundimu. * Dethshrid: A rogue AI that possesses the body of an Omnic. Council member of Talon, and terrorist. He is considered even by upper Talon echelons to be an extremist. Frequently associated with Maximilien and Doomfist. Dethshrid runs many of Talon's underground criminal enterprises, including drug and weapons trafficking, kidnapping, bounty hunting, contract killing, money laundering, and racketeering. Dethshrid believes that omnics are the next stage of evolution for life on earth, and advocates the extinction of the human race. Escaped * Scrap Heap (Became too insane that it bought back his memories. He left to Junkertown to lead his army again) * Midnight (Used as a Talon test subject, not an official member. Escaped recently after Overwatch's downfall with no memory of what happened to them, and with newfound abilites. Became a mercenary) * Six (He gained his memory back, and took down five Talon assassins. He left to join Overwatch) * Haurien (Erased his membership of the group after getting the information he needed for his Imiter) Former * Victor Dorian (Used to be part of Talon's French Division, but finally saw how they were hurting innocent people and left, and was thought to be dead. 2 years later, Sombra came across him, when he told her he'd like to recruit her into the Brotherhood of Assassins. He is now a Master Assassin that has sworn to protect the innocent and end the thousand year war between Assassins and Templars. He is good friends with Satakya Vaswani and Sukos Vaswani, the brother and father of Symmetra and fellow Assassins. He is also old friends of Gerard, however their friendship wavered a little when Victor joined Talon, but they recovered when Victor left and accepted the truth about Talon.)